The Doctor And Drusilla
by Connor J. Lockhart
Summary: A year after The Doctor changed his face, Clara left The Doctor for her love, Arthur Pink. The Doctor decides to go back to Victorian Times, where he'll encounter someone similar to Clara.
1. To Victorian Times We Go

It had been a year since The Doctor has changed his face, and his companion, Clara, had left the Doctor for a fellow teacher of hers, Arthur Pink. The Doctor was lonely. He had felt sadness in his green eyes when he thought about her, but he was also curious to go on other adventures. Today he was less interested than usual. He was starting to get tired of the constant solo adventures. He twiddled his thumbs and occasionally stroked his curly grey hair. Then he had an idea. He needed a vacation. 'Where do I go, though?' he said to himself. Then he decided to go to one of his favourite periods of time: Victorian London.

He set the course for the year 1860 and started up the TARDIS's system. He ended up in a town square full of people in giant dresses and suits. 'Well, those were the days…' The Doctor thought to himself. Then he saw two figures in the alleyway opposite. One had a bright yellow dress that exposed her pale cleavage alongside having puffy hair. The other wore an 18th century Irish suit and had long, messy hair.

A group of women went by the two figures, with one woman looking back. The Doctor looked at her, but not in a sexual way. Her black hair was the equivalent of a black tidal wave, and her eyes were as brown as a mountain. She wore a lightly coloured dress and had a figure similar to Clara. The Doctor had a splitting headache because she looked similar to Clara, his greatest friend that was not a lover. She looked back to the group of women and ran towards them. 'Wait for me!' she shouted.


	2. Doctor, Meet Drusilla

The two figures also looked at the woman with plans. 'Angelus,' the first figure said, 'That woman has some potential. We should sire her at some point.' Angelus replied. 'No, Darla. We wait. We wait until that woman is in the correct state. Then we will sire her.'

The Doctor had heard this and rushed back into the TARDIS to warn her of the two figures, for he noticed they were vampires! They were at least one hundred years old. His TARDIS ended up in the church where the woman was. He didn't know it was she went until she came in. She saw The Doctor and ran away. 'Wait!' The Doctor said, and she stopped. 'I am not dangerous. I have come to warn you of the oncoming threat towards you.' The woman went towards The Doctor with confusion. 'I'm sorry. Who are you?' she asked. 'I'm John Smith' The Doctor replied.

'Hello, Mr. Smith. I am Keeble. Drusilla Keeble. What should I be warned about?'

'There are two vampires in the city.'

'Oh, god!'

'I know. And what's worse is that they are targeting you. Their tone suggested they wanted to torture you, both mentally and physically.'

When Drusilla heard those words, she was mortified. Depressed even. The fact that she was targeted by two vampires had her scared. The Doctor had tried to calm her down. 'Now- NOW, Drusilla! Keep calm. I know somewhere we could go and hide.' He pointed towards the TARDIS and asked 'You see that box?' Drusilla nodded. 'Follow me.' Said The Doctor, and Drusilla followed him.

What she saw got her awestruck. It seemed smaller on the outside. She started 'Mr. Smith, this thing is-'

'Bigger on the inside, smaller on the outside?' The Doctor interrupted. 'I hear that a lot.'

'So, where are we going?'

'We're going to where I came from. What year is this again? All I know is the period.'

'This is 1860.'

'Right. I have an idea. Let's go to New Year's Eve, in 1999.'

'Where, Mr. Smith?'

'Let's try… South America.'


	3. The Revelation of the Paradox

The TARDIS ended up in Brazil, in 1999, as he promised. Both he and Drusilla stepped out of the TARDIS and Drusilla saw something horrifying. She saw herself sitting on a sidewalk alongside a giant horned creature. 'What is this?' Drusilla asked. The Doctor was shocked. He tried to hide Drusilla but he released something: Drusilla is doomed to die and become a vampire. He had to tell the news to Drusilla.

'Drusilla.'

'Yes, Mr. Smith?'

'I have something to tell you.'

'What is it?'

The Doctor sighed and said 'This is you. The same you. Yet you're in the 20th century. "How does that happen?" I know you will ask. I am afraid you have been sired by a vampire, and that creature is probably a demon. You seem like you have experienced love before, but by the look the eyes in that version of you, you have broke up with that person, or vampire, as it seems.'

Vampire Drusilla looked a bit to the left, and saw Human Drusilla along with The Doctor. Vampire Drusilla went up to Human Drusilla and was awestruck. 'Oh my… Look, pretty deer.' She said to her demonic love. 'PLEASE don't call me a deer. I told you, it's Marv!' he replied. Then Vampire Drusilla fixed her eyes on The Doctor and said with a smile 'Hello, Mr. Smith. Or should I say, Doctor?'

Human Drusilla ran back into the TARDIS soon after she heard that. How is his name The Doctor when she was told he was John Smith? Is he Human? Is he of demonic origin? These revelations had ruined her head. Meanwhile, The Doctor and Vampire Drusilla were talking (Marv had left during this time.).

'So, I can't save you, Drusilla?'

'Sorry that the mortal coil has long been cut from me.'

'How did you know my name?'

'Maybe it's that TARDIS which I saw on the magic box of wonder.'

'It's called a television.'

'Oh.'

'But I have different faces there, don't I?'

'Yes, maybe.'

'I have something to tell you.'

'What is it?'

'I am an alien from the planet of Gallifrey, a Time Lord. I have died many times and came back again. Those faces you saw on the television, or magic box, were past versions of me. What show did you watch, by the way?'

'I think the show was called "Doctor Who." You seem to change a lot over time.'

'Can I go now? I must comfort you. I mean Human you.'

'Wait! Look!'

Vampire Drusilla pointed at the clock, as it had five seconds left.

'FIVE!' Everyone shouted.

'FOUR!'

'THREE!'

'TWO!'

'ONE!'

The clock struck midnight, and thus 2000 began.

'Well, Goodbye, Drusilla.' said The Doctor.

'Goodbye, Doctor. See you in whenever you want!' said Vampire Drusilla, and then The Doctor went back into the TARDIS.


	4. Back Home

Human Drusilla was cowering near the controls of the TARDIS, and crying. The Doctor saw her and walked towards her to comfort her.

'Drusilla?'

'Who are you, you demon?'

'Whoa! Calm down for a moment! What's wrong?'

'You. That's what's wrong.'

'Drusill-'

'You're not human, are you?'

'No, but list-'

'BACK, DEMON!' She screamed and brought out a cross.

'Drusilla, I understand you are scared. I am no demon.'

'What are you then?'

The Doctor sighed for a moment.

'I am an alien, someone from a place far away from Earth. My name is not John Smith, nor The Doctor. I do have a name, but it's so long and complicated no-one understands it, so I call myself The Doctor. This box is called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. You were with an alien who took you to the future and had you see yourself as a vampire. I can take you back to your time period, but I won't help you. I don't want a catastrophic paradox to happen. You know, dimensions collapsing, families dying, things going away from existence, the usual with paradoxes. Do you want to go back?'

Drusilla said 'Yes' and she was taken back to 1860. 'Here you go, Drusilla. Your home, with just a few seconds of time passing. Goodbye, Drusilla.' Drusilla had exited the TARDIS and waved goodbye to The Doctor. The Doctor waved back with a tear in his left eye. The TARDIS disappeared into the night, but as it was about to go, an arrow flew in the sky and hit said TARDIS and it crashed into Drusilla's house. 'Mother! Father!' Drusilla shouted, as her parents were in the house at the time. The Doctor barely survived, but Drusilla's parents did not.

Drusilla entered the burning ruins of her house and found the TARDIS on top of her parents. Drusilla kneeled to the ground and cried over her parent's corpses. The Doctor crawled out the crashed spaceship and fell, grasping his right leg in the process. He saw Drusilla crying, then he limped towards her to care for her. As soon as he came, Darla and Angelus stepped out from the shadows and started to mock both The Doctor and Drusilla.

'Look, Angelus.' Darla said in her baby voice. 'The priestess and elder are on the ground, wallowing in pain.'

'That old guy has a broken leg,' Said Angelus in his partially Irish brogue. 'He is a good target to sire.'

'What about the priestess? Her parents have just died, and she's crying! Crying! Look at how pathetic she is.'

'Which one to choose, though?'

'How about…' Darla paused for a moment, 'Both of them. You take the old guy, I take the priestess.'

Angelus and Darla hoyed The Doctor and Drusilla on their backs and took them to the nearest church.

'Nice shot, by the way.'

'Thanks, Angelus.'

It seemed like all hope ended for The Doctor and Drusilla. However, someone had appeared to save them both, but first…


	5. Intervention

Vampire Drusilla had seen The Doctor go into the TARDIS and a few seconds afterwards she had snuck into it. 'Goodbye, Marv!' She said and went in. When The Doctor said goodbye to Human Drusilla, she spied on The Doctor and felt a small tear, the first one that went out of her eyes since she was first a vampire. The Doctor turned around and there she quickly hid.

The arrow crashed through the window and hit the controls, causing The Doctor to panic. 'Oh no, no, NO! Don't die on me, baby!' he said. Vampire Drusilla grabbed The Doctor and threw him from the spot where he was standing and hid.

The TARDIS crashed into Human Drusilla's house, thus killing her parents. Both The Doctor and Vampire Drusilla have survived. The Doctor was heavily wounded, but Vampire Drusilla saved his life for if he stood still, he would die. This was the most honourable thing Drusilla did after being sired. The Doctor crawled out but Vampire Drusilla stayed in. She repaired the controls, something she learned from watching Colin Baker's Doctor, and decided to travel to the church where The Doctor and Human Drusilla were being held by Darla and Angelus. She stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing a dark grey vest, black trousers, a black fedora, and grey shoes.

The Doctor and Human Drusilla, meanwhile, were stripped to their underwear and tortured by Darla and Angelus. Darla mocked The Doctor whilst making small cuts on his body. Angelus burned Drusilla with a red hot poker whilst saying how much her parents hated her, despite her parents being kind to her.

'Hey Daddy! Hey Grand-mummy!' A voice came from the entrance. It was Vampire Drusilla, with her hand on her fedora and her right foot on the door frame.

'Drusilla?!' The Doctor said.

'Vampire Me?!' Human Drusilla said.

'Daddy and Grand-Mummy, or Angelus and Darla as I should call you,' Vampire Drusilla said, 'I see the shocked look on your faces. How can there be two of me? I come from a time where you have sired me and I fell in love with an antlered demon. I know that at this point I get tortured by the both of you and then you let me go.'

'As if that is happening.' Darla mocked. 'We'll torture you then sire you.'

'Too early for that.'

Vampire Drusilla and Darla got in a fist fight, with Darla getting a broken rib and V. Drusilla getting a cracked knee. V. Drusilla was the victor at the end of the fight. She looked at Angelus. 'Give The Doctor and Human Me their clothes or you get beat up as well.' She threatened and then Angelus gave The Doctor and Human Drusilla their clothes back and set them free. 'Now get out!'

'Thank you me!' Human Drusilla said.

'Oh, you're welcome.' Said Vampire Drusilla. 'I guess I should thank The Doctor for inspiring me to repair his own TARDIS.'

'You're welcome, Vampire Drusilla.' The Doctor replied.

'Well, I guess I should go back to 2000 and go back to California. I'll put on my insane face and go by my own morals, maybe killing a person or twenty but hey, circle of life.'

Vampire Drusilla changed back to her dress and The Doctor took her back to California, in 2000. Before she left, she went 'By the way, and I'm talking to Human Me, you'll be in a church for three years and then be sired by Angelus' she looked at The Doctor, 'and Doctor, you'll do nothing about it. It's a fixed timeline. Changing anything will cause chaos. Goodbye forever, Doctor.'

'Well, Drusilla. I guess I'll have to take you back to your time.' The Doctor said.

'But Doctor,' said Drusilla, 'I don't want to be sired.'

'You heard what you said. I can't change it. Any attempt will potentially ruin the universe.'

The TARDIS landed in Victorian London and then Drusilla stepped out. 'I guess this is it, Doctor.' Drusilla said. The Doctor nodded. 'Well, goodbye Doctor.' She said, and then she left. The Doctor was sad to see Drusilla go. She was a friend who was as good as Clara. The Doctor went back to his TARDIS and left. 'Goodbye,' he said with a tear in his eye, 'Drusilla…'


	6. Afterword by Drusilla Keeble

Hello, this is Drusilla. As I am writing this tale, I learned a few things long the way. I am not a insane as I thought, I am not as cruel as I was previously known of being, and I can be a good person if I need to be. I'm like Angel (or Angelus if you prefer): conflicted and heroic when required. At the time of writing this, I am 197 years old, yet I have seen many things. I saw Spike, who I once loved. I saw Angel, who was my sire. I saw Buffy, who would be my enemy.

I know what you are thinking. Why do I know of the events where I am not involved? Simple: This year, The Doctor came to my current home in Bastille. Despite me saying goodbye to him forever, he came and we talked about when we were together. He told me why he was at my first home in London, as well as reminding me of the fist fight between me and the now-deceased Darla. I will try to put this story out to the world, and I hope that anyone who reads this knows of the times of me and The Doctor. Until then, I bid to thee, adieu.


End file.
